Detention with an Omega
by Merytomato
Summary: Draco thought Harry was an Alpha. What else was the saviour of the wizarding world supposed to be? He doesn't realize how wrong he is until they share detention one evening. Omegaverse. Alpha Draco, Omega Harry. Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Detention with an Omega**

Draco thought Harry was an Alpha. What else was the saviour of the universe supposed to be? He doesn't realize how wrong he is until they share detention one evening. Omegaverse. Alpha Draco, Omega Harry. Smut

_Harry Potter and the wizarding world surrounding him belong to J. and WB productions. This is purely a hobby and I don't make any profit from this._

How dare professor Slughorn give him detention for a whole week? He had just misplaced a drop of Amortentia in Zabini's water bottle so he would kiss Pansy once and for all. They had been flirting for months now that the war was over. They had their whole 8thyear to be children again. Anyways, a drop of Amortentia wouldn't hurt anybody. Even more, between people that already had feelings between them. And since they were both Betas they were made for each other.

Draco made his way from the Slytherin common room to the potions classroom. He had already had supper and was expecting about two hours of detention, leaving him no time to relax in front of the fire with a book before going to bed. He missed Snape. He would have never given him detention for such a petty thing. But he was gone, as were most of the people he cared about after the war, but it was ok. He was strong, he'd be fine, or that was what he tried to convince himself of.

* * *

Harry hadn't thought it mattered if the rose petals were one colour or another. What was the difference between red and dark magenta rose petals? Nothing. But clearly there was. His cauldron had started to bubble and produce some horrible fumes that irritated everybody's eyes and throats when they breathed it. They had had to evacuate the classroom and Slughorn had given him detention. This wouldn't have happened before the war, but of course Slughorn had noted Harry's unwillingness to boast of his prowess. After that, he had lost interest in him as one of his trophies and treated him the same as any other student. He didn't really mind detention, since it would give him an excuse to leave Hermione and Ron alone. As they had discovered their feelings for each other, they started to become more and more of a snuggly couple. Kissing each other for no reason in public, holding hands everywhere, whispering things in each other's ears… Harry loved them and was happy for them, but even he had had enough. Ginny and Harry had ended their relationship when she realized he was an Omega. She had supposed he was an Alpha, as did everyone, and he never bothered to correct them, but Ginny had minded, knowing she would never be sexually satisfied as she would by an Alpha. She was also Omega.

* * *

He hadn't expecting to share detention with anybody, but when he saw dark hair he stopped in his tracks. Harry Potter, the golden boy, saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived twice, was standing in front of professor Slughorns' desk, grabbing a piece of parchment that was given to him by the professor. As he regained his bearings he stepped through the door, clearing his throat so as to make his presence known.

\- Oh Draco, just in time, Harry has the instructions as to what you have to do. I will retire to my chambers and evaluate your work tomorrow.

Professor Slughorn said. Draco didn't understand anything:

\- Professor, with all due respect, you don't have to leave Potter watching over me. I'm sure he has better things to do and I can take care of the potions classroom by myself.

Professor Slughorn laughed at this.

\- Oh, no hoho. Harry is also in detention. He will be helping you, not supervising.

Draco blanched. Potter in detention with him? Why wasn't he complaining at all? He was just standing there, looking at the exchange with a blank face. How he despised that. It was something that had become usual in Harry ever since the war ended. He didn't show many expressions, and his blank faces were impassive, without a crack in them.

\- I am retiring now, please finish until the 4thtask today, you have the rest of the week to do the others, but these first ones are a bit of a pressing matter. Good night.

Professor Slughorn left the classroom, leaving the two boys alone. Draco faced Harry and stretched his hand out, silently asking for the piece of parchment. Harry handed it to him without missing a beat and turned around, heading to the ingredient cabinet. He read the first four items on the list:

_1__st__Organize the ingredient cabinet_

_2__nd__Clean out the cauldrons_

_3__rd__Take the soot out of the fireplace_

_4__th__Erase rude drawings on tables_

Oh fun, another teacher using detention to lessen their workload. He went to follow Harry to the cabinets.

* * *

He didn't know he would have to do detention with Malfoy. He had testified for him in his trial so he could avoid Azkaban, but that didn't mean they were the best of friends. They weren't on each other's throats like previous years, but they hadn't talked since the last trial date, and that had been at least two months ago. He didn't know anything about him, how he was holding up, how he was coping now that his father was in Azkaban and his mother had been admitted in St. Mungo's mental health ward. He was as pale as ever, and avoided looking at him, but Harry had to admit, the Alpha had presence.

\- I think you're more watching over me, than me over you. I'm still not very good at potions, and ingredients are my worst part.

He tried some light small talk. The tension killing him. The jars full of weird ingredients clinked as they starting moving them around.

\- Don't worry Potter, you don't have to make small talk. I know both you and I are bad at it. I'm perfectly fine staying in silence.

Yep, Malfoy was treating him the same way he had during the trial. Cold and distant but respectable.

\- I'm not trying to make small talk… Or maybe I am a bit. I'm not comfortable in silence, not since… Anyways, what got you in here?

\- My feet Potter, you know we can't fly brooms in the castle.

Well that was a bit of snarky humour at least. He waited to see if he would say anything more.

\- I put Amortentia in Zabini's water bottle to get him together with Pansy.

So that's what had happened. Pansy had been on Zabini's lap for supper in the great hall. Neither of them had touched their food, and had spent the time staring into each other's eyes.

\- Didn't know you were Cupid under your human skin.

Harry said smiling.

\- What did you call me, Potter?

Oh right, muggle mythology. Malfoy wouldn't know anything about that.

\- It's a muggle god of love Malfoy. Don't worry about it.

* * *

Potter was smiling. Not only that he was smiling at him. Talking to him and even joking a bit. Why? He thought he had finished his pity party after his trial. Why would he try to have a civilized conversation with an ex-Death Eater?

\- Me? A god of love Potter? Are you quite ok in the head?

The other boy chuckled, his blank face disappearing for a moment, a smile on his face. A real smile, the type that reached your eyes.

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, Draco. Can I call you that?

He turned a bit red before saying:

\- Potter, you can stop it with the pity party. I know I'm a wreck, but I dislike pity more than anything in the world. More even, coming from old rivals.

Potter turned to him at that, facing him fully.

\- I never do anything out of pity Malfoy. I myself have received enough in my lifetime to know why it is disgusting. I would never insult somebody who is suffering like that.

Draco turned to look at him. He had forgotten his parents were dead. How did he pass up something like that? Merlin, he had seemed like an idiot, only acknowledging his own pain.

\- Hadn't thought about that… Sorry Potter.

Harry passed him a jar that went in his cabinet, and as their fingers touched he said.

\- Call me Harry.

He had to admit defeat.

\- Then call me Draco, Harry.

* * *

A few moments passed in comfortable silence. Both basking in the knowledge that they were getting closer. As Harry felt a warmth in his heart he also started to feel some pressure in the back of his head. It didn't hurt, but it was bothering him. He scratched the nape of his neck to try and alleviate it. It only made it worse, feeling his nails on his skin like claws.

\- What got you in here? You asked me before, but you didn't say yourself.

Draco asked, still moving glass jars around the cabinet.

\- Rose petals. I got red and dark magenta confused. Foul smell, had to evacuate the whole class.

Damn he was starting to lose strength in his arms. He had to hold on to the lowest cabinet shelf, setting the jars down while trying to compose himself.

\- Good lord Harry, never took you as colour blind.

Harry tried to answer something snarky, but instead a guttural sound was all that came out of his mouth. Draco turned to look at him, confused.

\- Merlin Harry, you look awful. What's wrong? Is being colour blind such a touchy subject?

He was trying to concentrate on what Draco was saying. Trying to remain here and not float off into the dark that was clouding his sight now.

\- Harry? Oi, Harry?

A last clink of glass was all he heard before losing consciousness. The dark overtook him.

* * *

Draco managed to catch Harry just as the other boy started to fall backwards. He wasn't strong, but he was taller than Harry and managed to grab him and lay him on the floor without causing neither of them great damage. He sat down next to the sick boy, taking his pulse and feeling his forehead to see if he had a fever.

Not only did Harry have a fever, but he was sweating, his breath ragged, his eyes fluttering.

\- How Gryffindor do you have to be to come to detention sick? Sometimes I wonder how you are still alive.

Draco was weighing his options. Go to Slughorn and tell him he couldn't finish the detention because Harry had fallen sick? Should he just take Harry directly to Madam Pomfrey? He certainty couldn't take him to Gryffindor tower, thy would kill him there. Just as a plan started to form in his mind something caught his nose.

It was sweet, but not sickly. It had to be delicious, but it also turned him on, his cock starting to harden. He hadn't smelled an Omega in heat in so long. They usually supressed them with potions nowadays. The last time he had smelled one, it was in the Manor's dungeons. His father had brought an Omega to teach him what it meant to be an Alpha. He shuddered at the memory and thought back to the present.

The only other person in the room with him was Harry, and he was an Alpha, wasn't he? Or at least that was what the whole school thought. So, he wasn't an Alpha… but why hadn't he taken his suppressant potion? Heats were regular and Omegas were encouraged to track them closely to be able to manage them. How had Harry let this slip?

He got up and went to the other end of the room, as far away as he could from the boy, but still in his view. He grabbed a cloth and sloshed some rosewater on it. He covered his nose and waited for the boy who lived to wake up.

* * *

The world cleared around him. The dark leaving his mind, letting him open his eyes. He could feel the cold floor on his back and his arms, he saw the ceiling of the dungeons and struggled to understand what had happened. He heard a sharp gasp and he turned his head towards the sound. He thought it would hurt, but on the contrary, the more he came out of the blackness the more alive he felt.

As he turned to look at the sound he saw Draco, sitting on the floor at the opposite corner of the classroom, his mouth and nose covered with a cloth, eyes watering, a weird bulge between his legs and red as a tomato.

\- What's got you all flustered Draco? You look like a cherry.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows while looking apprehensively at him.

\- What the fuck Potter? You're an Omega? Why the _fuck _didn't you take your potion?

What? Harry was confused. He was Potter again, Draco also knew he was an Omega, and what was he talking about potion?

\- How do you know I'm an Omega? And why are you sitting so far away? Are you disgusted by me now that you know I'm not an Alpha?

He was angry, but he was also happy. His emotions were running high. He hadn't felt them this clearly after the war. Now that the dullness had left him, feeling every one of his emotions fully he couldn't identify half of the ones that were manifesting now.

\- This is not the time to get political Harry. Tell me why didn't you take your heat suppressant potion.

Heat? That was impossible… He had been left broken after everything. How dare Malfoy ask him such a personal thing. He was fuming.

\- Because I'm not able to be in heat. Ever since the war… my PTSD doesn't even let me get hard, much less go into heat. That's what the healers said, if you have to know.

Harry saw Draco get up from his spot, cast away the rag that had been covering his face, and started to stalk over to him. All at once Harry could feel it, the hot feeling of want through his veins as he smelled the scent of an Alpha. He knew colour was flooding too his cheeks and other parts of his body and tried to look away from Draco's silver and hungry eyes. God, how could a Slytherin turn him on so much?

\- Are you still so sure?

Draco asked as he kneeled next to Harry. His bulge grew in the proximity to the Omega and Harry didn't miss it. He moved to sit up against the wall and face Draco head on.

\- It's supposed to be impossible… I haven't had one in the last year. I had even forgotten my cycle. I… I don't know what to say.

He didn't know what to say from his shock. But he also was distracted by all the scenarios his brain was providing him. Draco ripping off his pants and fucking him to oblivion. Sucking Draco's dick and having his ace covered in his cum. Having Draco blindfolded while he fucked himself senseless on his dick…

\- Draco I'm… let's… I want you.

His lips said before he could think about what he was saying. The heat was taking over, he could only think about his desires. He felt hot and fevered, his pants starting to get wet, and his breath coming out in short gasps.

\- Don't regret this later… Ok Harry?

* * *

He could feel his own heat taking over. The Omega scent had triggered his own heat, and now that he was so close to Harry, inhaling him deeply and seeing his eyes bright with lust, he knew he was close to losing his control.

\- Don't regret this later… Ok Harry?

He had been a pleased with their previous conversation, as short as it had been. He had thought they could have become acquaintances, friends even. He didn't want to lose that opportunity.

He looked at Harry one last time, trying to see into his soul, but only seeing the hot sheen of lust on them. He looked at his lips, he was biting on his lower lip sexily, before kissing him. He had wanted it to be a kind and gentle kiss. But as soon as they were in contact all hell broke loose. The kiss was hot and needy, rough. Their teeth clicked against each other's, tongues fighting for dominance.

Harry moved to sit on Draco's lap, without ever loosing contact. As the kiss deepened, and became an open mouth battle, their hands started to roam all over each other. Draco raked his nails over Harry's back to feel him shudder in pleasure with one hand. The other in the dark unruly hair, making the boy follow his lead. Harry had one hand on the others neck, his thumb caressing his jawline, while he grabbed at the robes on Draco's chest so as not to let the other leave his side. And as they continued kissing, inhaling each other's pheromones, they had the need for more. Draco moved his hands down to Harry's lower back, playing with the waistband of his trousers. He tugged at them, in his hazy state not understanding why they didn't pull down. He understood when Harry started unbuttoning his shirt, already having tossed the outer robes aside. Draco moved his hands between their two torsos. Struggling to undo the button to Harry's trousers because of his impatience. Harry had managed to take off his shirt and had starting undoing his own, button by button, never stopping the hot kiss between them. As he finished the last button on his shirt and tossed the thing aside, he went to his trousers and undid them himself, noting Draco's uselessness in the matter. Once they were undone though, Draco was fast as lightning. He pulled away from the kiss, pushing Harry to the ground and in one fell swoop taking his trousers off and sending them flying to a corner in the room. He left the other teen in his boxers, a beautiful sight. His lips red and ravaged. His hot, tan skin all on display against the cool floor of the classroom. His eyes half hooded in passion, his erection clear now, a few stains of precum already staining the underwear. Draco lunged and pressed his length against Harry's. Grinding against him, feeling a hot sensation pooling in his stomach. Harry moaned his name, unaware of how good it sounded to the Alpha.

\- Draco, please… kiss me again. I need you.

Draco's mind went blank with need he grinded again and kissed Harry. Biting his lips, letting his tongue rove all over him. He then moved his hands, lowering the boy's boxers. He pressed his ring and middle fingers against his entrance, noticing the wetness that had already built up.

\- You're so wet. Do you know that? God, you must be horny.

Draco sighed as he entered Harry.

\- Aaaah, yes! Yes!

Harry reacted immediately to Draco's fingers. He noticed how tight Harry was around him, how warm, how wet. It turned him on so much. He moved his fingers trying to find the prostate.

* * *

Harry knew exactly when Draco had found what he was looking for. He gasped as the blonde pressed his fingers against it.

\- Draco what?...

He was too turned on to understand what was happening. What he did understand though, was that the more Draco pressed there, the more he could feel his orgasm pooling at his stomach. His legs started doing little spasms. Draco's breath in his ear reminding him of the hot kisses that they had shared.

\- Harry, come for me.

The words tipped him over the edge. Hot cum spurting out his hard cock. Rolling out tides of pleasure. Draco didn't stop fingering either. It was nearly too much pleasure, but Harry revelled on the fine line between enough and too much. When the last of his orgasm left him, hooded eyes looking up to the pale face he had come to find so attractive, he saw fire in his eyes. Pure and steaming hot lust.

\- Do you know how sexy you look with all that mess on you?

Harry smiled. The haze of pleasure making everything fun and beautiful.

\- Merlin, that was nice... Thanks Draco.

But he was wrong. Draco smiled playfully, his eyes roaming over his soiled body.

\- We haven't finished yet, my sweet.

He took his fingers out of Harry, and swiftly took his own trousers off, his own boxers on display now. He pulled down the front to let his dick out. Big and hard, and as pale as Draco had ever been. Harry felt his cheeks redden at what was coming. He saw Draco grabbing his legs and putting them over his shoulders.

\- Can I?

He asked, eyes pleading, as he positioned himself, a little pout on his lips. And as soon as Harry nodded he felt his dick. He felt the whole thing, first the tip, then the long and thick shaft, until there was the faint slap of skin on skin. He loved the sensation, being loved all the way, he hadn't ever felt it before. He didn't know if he would be able to live without it after this.

Harry was so tight around him, so hot, so wet, so _his_. He had to remember himself for a moment to avoid cumming all at once. And when he felt ready he started to move. First it was slow. And oh, how good it felt. He felt the cool air against his wet cock as he came out of Harry, and when the tip was nearly out he would slam back in. Harry, underneath, writhing in pleasure, moved his hips to try to find a rhythm between them. Draco started up a faster pace until they were both humping at the same time, moaning and sighing, enjoying the sensation. Then Draco felt it, it started hot in his dick, and moved to his abdomen. There it grew bigger and bigger.

\- I'm… ugh, I'm cumming Harry.

He pulled out just in time, cumming all over Harry's already soiled chest. Grunting with the pleasure that came and came, he noticed the other teen cumming at the same time. Both their cums mixing on his stomach, the same way their pleasures had.

As the last waves of pleasure subsided, Draco laid beside him. He entwined his fingers with his, and waited for his breath to come back. He hadn't ever felt anything remotely the same.

\- So… I also have detention tomorrow.

He said when he was sure his voice wouldn't fail on him.

\- Oh, well it seems I also do… Do you maybe want to…?

\- Yes, a million times yes.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hi! Author here. I accidentally posted this as in-progress instead of the intended completed (aka a one-shot). But 3 people, yeah, I know, right? have decided to follow this story, three more have favorited it and I even got a review! This is my first fanfic, not to mention my first smut piece, and I didn't expect any attention. So, after getting some I really want these two to have a _real_story and now I have an excuse to continue. That's why, thank you to Babya, Artimis1812, AymiNaoki, EternalReader15 and Iydi13 for your love and support, it really means the world to me. (I would love some reviews!)

After a brief morning in St Mungo's, getting all his heat medication and paperwork in order, Harry went back to Hogwarts. He had gone early, deciding to miss History of Magic, since he already knew he wouldn't be paying much attention. He also hadn't bothered telling anyone except the headmistress, since it was a personal matter and Ron and Hermione were used to him disappearing from time to time. They understood that Harry wasn't the same boy as before the war. He had become more irritable and lonesome, a bit detached from the other two but they understood, his flesh wounds had healed, but the rest… that would take some time.

He hadn't taken into account a blonde that would be trying to catch his eye at the breakfast table. And as he went into the Great Hall for lunch, he came face to face with him, all wrath and fire.

\- Where the fuck do you think you're going, Potter?

Draco was strutting up to him, his chest puffed out, his cheeks tinted a light pink and a visible wrinkle between his eyebrows. Harry was taken to the past, when this same scene would have happened with Crabbe and Goyle on Malfoy's tail, waiting for their leader to command a punch. Now though, he didn't have much to be scared of. After their detention together, he doubted Draco would try to hurt him. Or would he? He had seemed so nice yesterday, if a bit horny. He had taken care of him, but had he read it wrong? Maybe his heat had made everything look different. Maybe Malfoy had only used him for sex, and now that he knew he was an Omega, he was going to make him go through a lot of pain. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and tried to look unworried as he faced the angry Slytherin.

\- Something wrong, _Draco_?

He felt the old need for rivalry run through his veins as he answered, showing his annoyance at the use of his last name.

\- You bet there is Potter, and we're going to sort it out. Now.

He walked past Harry, and stopped next to the Hall doors, turning around when he noticed the raven-haired boy wasn't following him.

He saw Harry roll his eyes and start to follow him. Fast enough that it was clear he was following him but because he wanted to, not because he had told him to.

\- Where have you been?

Draco asked as they left the Great Hall and caught Harry's wrist to drag him into an alcove. He looked into green eyes and saw confusion there. He also realised the alcove wasn't as big as he had remembered and barely fit them both. He could feel the other boy's breath on his neck as he looked up to him.

\- Don't you already know enough to humiliate me? Do you really need more?

Oh, how could he say something like that? He had spent the whole morning worrying about him and this was his thanks? Draco had waited all breakfast, trying to see Harry come in and see how he was after the… exertion from the night before. After everything he had walked the Gryffindor back to his tower just to have a piece of mind.

\- No, Potter, I was hoping we could talk this morning. But imagine my surprise when the golden boy decided not to show up!

Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise, his green eyes shining in the low lighting. Draco drank in the view. There were emotions in Harry's eyes. Emotions, swirling and mixing, more emotions than he had seen from the boy in months. He felt some of his anger soften at the sight.

\- So… you're angry because…?

Confusion took over from the surprise in his eyes, clouding them, making them a muddy green. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of him.

\- I thought… yesterday you said. Well you didn't say it. I thought you were offering to be…

He could feel himself turn red as he comprehended what had gone wrong. He had thought Harry had offered him a hand, the offer of friendship, what with him insisting in calling each other by their first names. Obviously, it wouldn't stand after all the evening. He had just wanted to avoid awkwardness during the detentions and that was it.

\- Offering to be what? We only had sex because of the hormones, and we both know it.

The dip in Harry's brow becoming more pronounced.

\- What? No! I meant friendship! Don't worry, I don't find you the least attractive.

Shit, what was he saying. He regretted even more as he saw a twinge of hurt go through Harry's expression before cloaking it back to indifference. Draco saw it as clear as day, all of the other boy's emotions retreating at once, leaving a semi-empty shell.

\- Harry? Hey, don't do that. It creeps me out.

He turned his head to look at the blonde's lips. Then his grey eyes.

\- Do what?

\- Go away like that. You can't just stop feeling in the middle of a conversation. It doesn't make any sense.

So, Draco had seen. He had felt pain at the last of his comments, and he was used to just hiding now.

\- I can't. I don't do it on purpose. I used to, but now I can't control it.

Draco's lips twitched downwards, and he saw the boy was back to his pale self, rather than the pinkish angered version of before. During the small fight, some of the blonde's hair had moved in front of his grey eyes. Harry moved to stroke the hair back to its place before he could think about what he was doing. Draco closed his eyes, flinching back, but when the soft touch reached his forehead he opened his eyes in surprise. Grey and green eyes met for an electric moment. Harry bit his lip in anticipation. Of what he didn't know, but as he let his hand rest on Draco's shoulder he saw him look at his lips. He had to be imagining it. That, or his new heat meds weren't working properly.

\- I was just worried about you. And when you didn't show up…

Draco whispered as he brought up a hand to brush the back of his finger against Harry's stubble.

\- I thought you'd changed your mind about wanting to do… what we did yesterday.

Images of their detention the day before went through his head, making him blush.

\- Draco… I didn't… I mean. I was just reminded of before, when you and your "buddies" would gang up on me. The way you came up to me in the great hall and called me Potter. I think I'm just a bit on edge.

Harry sighed as all the tension he had been feeling left his body. His feet had become very interesting and he couldn't seem to face the slytherin.

\- I spent the morning at the hospital…

\- What? Are you ok? I thought you seemed fine when I dropped you off yesterday but… That's why I wanted to check on you and…

Draco interrupted, babbling a bit.

\- Draco, relax- Harry said as he found the courage to look into grey eyes – I just had to get my meds and a check-up.

The relief was clear in the other boys' eyes.

\- God Harry, don't scare me like that.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

\- Draco Malfoy, scared for Harry Potter? What is the world coming to?

Sarcasm dripped off every word.

\- You know what? Never mind. Whenever I extend my hand to you, you always seem to turn me down. And I've had enough. I thought you had said we could be friends yesterday but… Never mind.

Green eyes turned to him, finding his grey ones, moving on to his hand, still on his shoulder, to lips… and there they rested.

\- I didn't mean it like that… truly I…

Closing his eyes he started to lean, he could hear his heart beating in his chest.

\- Harry? Is that you?

Ron's voice sounded clear, over the two ragged breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Poor Ron. He had seen Harry and Draco so close to each other, their faces so red and tense, the only explanation he had had for that was a fight. Ron tried to not hold grudges after the war, mostly for Hermione, but that scene had obviously been too much. He had budged himself between the two ex-rivals and punched Draco in the face, hitting just on his left cheekbone.

\- What the fuck Weasly?

Draco cried, hand reaching his cheek and trying to hide his teary eyes.

\- Get the fuck away from Harry, you little ferret.

His face had gotten the same colour as his hair.

\- Shit, you're a nasty piece of work.

Draco mumbled as he checked himself for blood. Harry turned to look at Ron;

\- He wasn't doing anything Ron.

\- Get your friends sorted Potter…

\- Shut up Malfoy. You ok Harry?... Did he do anything to you?

Draco shoved through the pair of them, heading towards the courtyard, trying not to run.

\- Ron! You can't budge in to every conversation I'm having and punch the other person. We're 8thyears, I can fight my own fights!

Harry shouted, as he looked over Ron's shoulder, a glimpse of platinum hair turning the corner.

\- Don't shout at me! You're the one that had all that stuff yesterday, and now you're butting heads with the Ferret? Of course, I was worried…

\- Ron… Can we talk later? I know you meant well, but I can't fight this out right now.

\- But Harry…

\- I'll see you later mate!

Harry shouted over his shoulder as he ran ahead.

\- Could you have sauntered away any slower? It was a pain to catch up.

Harry said, a little out of breath.

\- Fuck off

\- You know, I am actually sorry. I didn't mean this to happen.

\- Yeah thanks, I'm sure that apology will make the swelling go down.

\- That's also why I came after you, dingus.

Harry reaches up to take Draco's hand away from his face, their pinky fingers touch in the process just as their eyes meet. It was like a magnet again. Neither of them could move it seemed. After what felt like an eternity, Draco let his hand drop. Harry flinched, as if he had been far away. He moved his hand over the bruise, a hair away from Draco's skin, and whispered a healing spell.

\- Didn't know you were a mediwizard.

Draco said softly, as he left out a sigh.

\- I'm not. – Harry shrugged - Just had to travel alone for a bit last year. Basic survival techniques I guess.

\- Oh… of course.

They continued to walk in silence, reaching a stone bench in a corner of the courtyard. Half in the sun and half in the shade. Draco chose the sunny side, which Harry didn't know why, but it surprised him. He got lost in the moment, letting memories wash over him, occasionally stealing a glance at Draco, who had his eyes closed and was facing the sun, as if it was what healed him more than Harry. He hears some guitar strumming, and then a student trying out some new chords.

\- It's been a while since I heard a guitar being butchered that badly.

After a pause Draco said, eyes still closed.

\- So mediwizard AND music connoisseur?

Harry laughed that laugh where you only let air out of your nose but you don't actually laugh.

\- I am a man of many charms you see.

\- Really, you shouldn't try, you were never very good at being a show off.

Harry laughed in earnest this time.

\- "My father will hear about this!"

A very bad attempt at first year Draco.

\- Yeah… he won't anymore…

Draco opened his eyes, and lowered his head to look at his hands, laying open on his thighs. Harry cursed himself internally for that one.

\- I actually play guitar. One of the few things I still enjoy.

\- You're kidding.

Draco said looking up.

\- No actually, one of the hobbies my cousin took up and got bored of in two days. Typical of him really, but I found the guitar and hid it before my aunt and uncle threw it away. Had to practice when there was no one around though, so I made slow progress.

Draco's eyes widened.

\- How come you've never played in the castle?

\- Well, I was shit at the start, so I didn't want anyone actually listening. I practice on the other side of the lake, there's this little patch of rocks. In winter, it's dry enough and in summer, I can dip my feet in the water. I don't think anybody else knows about it except Ron and Hermione.

The sun had moved a bit, making half of Harry's face light up too. He had done the same as Draco before, eyes closed and facing the sun while he had explained about his hidden musical skills.

\- I was kind of rusty after last year. Not really optimal, taking a guitar when you have to be secret camping. But I practiced extra hard this summer.

Harry let out a small sigh, and tilted his head towards his shoulder. Opened one eye and grinned.

\- Maybe I could prove that I'm not lying?

\- You never lie Harry, you got it written on your hand.

\- I was inviting you to my practicing spot, dingus.

So, Harry knew guitar, basic healing wandless spells and was an omega… He always thought he had Harry figured out and then BAM. He always had something else hiding in his pocket.

\- I don't think you'd want me in your secret masturbation spot.

\- WHAT?

Harry's eyes were as big as saucers, and he had actually turned to look at him in full. Draco could also see a bit of a blush creeping up his neck.

\- Well… a place no students go, nobody sees you, and you _play your music_and _strum your guitar_. You have to admit it does sound like a secret naughty spot.

Draco was fighting the smirk that was trying to surface, but Harry's face was just too good. Oh, but now he was smirking.

\- I mean, you could always be my strumming partner. Last night already showed us what kind of music we make.

Oh no, he wasn't supposed to bring up last night. That was not good. Draco could feel heat rising up his face, and Malfoys weren't cute blushers.

\- About that actually… Last night I mean. You said we could be friends, or I guess maybe we should start with a kind of not hating each other thing.

Could he seem like more of a little embarrassed 2ndyear confessing?

\- I never hated you Draco.

\- What?

\- Well, except that time you ratted us out about a dragon in first year. And that time you dressed up as dementors. Oh! And-

\- WELL – Draco interjected- You don't have a clean slate either do you wonder boy?

Harry stopped laughing and looked at him in earnest. The most real smile Draco had ever seen on his face. The kind of smile at your best friend's wedding, or the kind of smile when you find old pictures you didn't know existed. The "I have something warm in my heart" smile.

He looked at his lips, they were just as they were in the alcove, near, and warm, and... What? Harry had stopped smiling, they were inching closer again, he was looking at his lips too, eyes half closed already. Their shoulders touched, but neither moved away. No, wait, friends!

\- Harry…

Draco whispered, wrenching the word from his throat.

\- Hmm?

\- I think we should actually try being friends.

Harry snapped out of it first.

\- Oh! Right, of course. Yeah…

Why was his heart beating so hard? Last night was pheromones talking. Maybe there was some sort of residual stuff? Why was Harry looking so confused and sad at the same time? Draco snapped out of it too.

\- I would really enjoy visiting your spicy and silent strumming spot.

Harry had recovered completely now, smiling again.

\- We can arrange it then, but no funny last night business. It's only for music.

\- If you say so Harry.

\- Then we can go this Friday, Draco.


End file.
